Flaming passion
by hellsbells101
Summary: Johnny Storm always had a way with women but Victor was really going to regret disturbing his date with Buffy. Flaming passion is one way to describe the relationship between Johnny Storm and Buffy Summers. A collection of one-shots showing their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to either the Fantastic Four or BtVS. I only own my twisted imagination!

A story written for last years twisted shorts competition.

* * *

Johnny Storm had always had a way with women. Recently though, he was feeling different emotions like say, the desire to settle down. He saw how happy Ben and Alicia were, as well as his sister and Reed. The problem was that so many of the women he attracted, while admittedly beautiful were vapid.

That was until they had been invited to a party at the White House. The party had been to acknowledge all those who had helped the country. It was at this party that Johnny ran into her. She was a gorgeous blonde who amazingly was as beautiful inside as she was outside. Yes, boys and girls, it was official, Johnny 'Human Torch' Storm was gone on a girl.

He had ignored the simpering politicos and struck up a conversation with her at the bar. Her ordering a club soda surprised him.

He chuckled holding his hand out, "Johnny Storm."

That earned him a friendly smile, "Buffy Summers."

Buffy liked the look of the guy, cute, stylish and could look after himself. He was maybe a little bit too smooth but Buffy thought he could be fun.

He pointed to the drink, "More credit to you. Alcohol helps me get through these events."

Buffy laughed it was a position shared by many of her compatriots, "True but me and beer, equals Cavewoman Buffy and that is of the bad."

He was a man, so was honest enough to admit that his mind wondered to Buffy cavewoman style. Her wry smile let him know that she knew exactly where his mind wondered. He shrugged offering her a flirty smile, "I'm a man sue me."

Buffy really was starting to like the guy. He would also strong enough to handle himself if he got involved with her. "On no, I want to see if you have the moves."

She held out her hand, which he promptly took. She wanted moves; he would show her moves. Johnny was suddenly really glad that his sister had talked him into coming to this party. He could have kissed the band playing, when the song switched to a slow number. "So what's your deal?"

Buffy laughed, it was perhaps the most subtle way she'd been asked what her super-power was. It had been fun to watch Thor's face when she had picked up his hammer and chucked it back at him. Jaw-dropping shock was not a good look, even on a god.

"I fight the supernatural."

He let the twinkle show in his eye, "well you've certainly slayed my heart."

She wrinkled her nose, "I hope your moves are better than your lines."

Johnny smirked, wow, she not a damsel in distress and she was feisty. He started more extravagant dance moves and she matched him step for step. She had an ethereal grace that was attractive as hell. He twirled her elegantly outwards before spinning her back and dipping her.

Buffy was enjoying the chance to cut loose; when he dipped her she smirked, "Well you dropped the ball."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, "Oh!"

Buffy whispered in his ear, "Yep in the movies I get kissed."

They were back to dancing close to each other. The dance, which had started quietly, changed nature. It was seductive and god Johnny wished they were on their own it would certainly be a lot more seductive.

The evening was superb and although he did not get lucky. He did get a date and a number so, Johnny was chalking it up as a win.

* * *

The family were all in the Penthouse staring at Johnny in fond bemusement. Sue was starring curiously at her younger brother; he was certainly very invested in this date. He had certainly made every effort to impress.

Of course, it all made a lot more sense when he finally gave away the identity of his date. Alicia and Sue shared a secret smile; it was too good to see Johnny happy.

The date had gone well. They passed the time happily talking about past adventures. Of course, fate intervened when two villains intervened. It seemed Victor had found a new lackey. What really pissed Johnny of though, was that he had interrupted his date.

Johnny had a fireball in his hand, by the time he backed up at his chair. He was unsure how he would deal with Doom on his own. Then he watched astonished as Buffy lit into him. He chuckled but seeing that Doom was being taken care of he went after the stupid lackey. It had not taken him long to subdue the stupidest sidekick.

He then sat back and let Buffy vent her frustration against Victor. It had to be the funniest thing he had seen in a long time. She blocked his bolt with a wickedly sharp scythe then round kicked him onto the street. She kept on the offensive, "you stupid," block, "metal pinheaded," punch, "man. I could be having smoochies right now."

Johnny watched as Victor stared in mute horror, as the metal, he thought impenetrable, was cut by the scythe. It actually slid through the metal like a knife through butter.

People were in the street staring in shock. Buffy smoothed down her little black dress and looked a little sheepish.

However, Johnny knew exactly what to do. He crooked his elbow, "I believe I owe you smoochies."

Buffy laughed delightedly, "I believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership."

Johnny pouted, "Not more?"

Buffy realised how bad an influence Faith could be. She smirked at Johnny and no one could mistake the wicked grin, "I'll let you know after some smoochy time."

Given that they were married a year later, it had gone very well. Although, when the couple did have a domestic, everyone ran and ducked for cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Fantastic 4 or BtVS. I only own my twisted imagination!**

**Part two of the 'verse from last years twisted shorts competition  
**

* * *

Overall, life was good for Johnny Storm his family had worked together to keep the streets safe. He had a wonderful fiancée and his sister had finally married. In part, thanks to the security provided by the slayers. Ben and Alicia were going great as well.

So, we come tonight and the reason that he is in the doghouse. His brother-in-law Reed was also in the doghouse. Hey, misery loves company.

It really wasn't there fault; after all, they had gone out for the evening. He would like to reiterate that he and Reed had not encouraged the groupies one bit. In fact, neither he, nor Reed had given any encouragement. For one, they were happy in their relationships and secondly, they were not suicidal.

Unfortunately, by the time they had extricated themselves from the groupies the women had taken offence and left. By left, he meant they went onto the floor and danced. The type of dancing that made men fantasise for weeks to come. It was clear to him and Reed that their presence was neither wanted, or required. Johnny thought that this was wrong on so many levels, he really shouldn't see his sister engage in acts that he found hot. If he wasn't careful, he was going to rack up quite the therapy bill.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, things went from bad-to-worse for Reed and Johnny. Sue had gone to bed invisible and she had gone as far as erecting a barrier over the door. It was clear that Reed was to sleep on the couch tonight.

Johnny almost wished his fiancée would adopt that plan. However, he opened the door to their suite to have something flung at his head. Thankfully, it was only a wooden spoon, which he could burn away. He knew that this would only be the beginning. As Buffy worked through her anger she would throw crappy items, then she would throw the stuff he cared about and then he would have a choice. Stay and fight, or, fly away to fight another day. When your fiancée is the Slayer Queen, who could quite easily turn you into human pretzel, then retreat was a sound option.

The second missile flung at him was a wooden carving, which he managed to burn to a crisp.

He pleaded, "Come on. It wasn't like that."

The second carving was flung directly at his head. Okay, clearly the wrong thing to have said he thought. He tried the more traditional, "Honey, I love you."

He saw a flicker of indecision before a third carving was flung. "Well you certainly didn't throw them off."

He was slowly backing up to the balcony, "Damn it we were trying to be nice!"

He was now on the balcony so at least he had an escape route, "Babe I see only you."

He saw that last comment sink in and all the anger flowed away. He took tentative steps forward, "No matter who throws themselves at me. It's you I love." He held out his arms aiming for a hug.

Buffy gave up all pretence and went to him. She still managed to huff, "You betta believe it buster. I'll send a group of super powered girls after you, otherwise."

Well, he supposed there was always that. Personally, Johnny was more scared of Willow. The last time he had upset Willow, every time he tried to flame-up she would douse him in a jet of water.

* * *

If anyone wants more well I'm starting to plot for August so reviews = musies = new stories


	3. Rule Number Two

Posted as part of the twisted shorts competition over on Lj.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fantastic Four or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All rights belong to their owners and I merely borrow the characters for your amusement.

Beta: Big thanks to ConstanceTruggle for playing musie to my imagination.

* * *

Johnny Storm was annoyed. Okay, perhaps he should be worried, but honestly it never entered his mind to be worried. Of course, there was the slight problem that the whole team had been captured by Doom. Yet he still wasn't worried. There was only one thing he wanted at the moment, and that was for Doom to quit indulging his whim for monologues – they were boring.

Another thought struck Johnny, and that was that Sue should really start worrying about Doom's epic man crush on her almost husband. He actually feared for Reed's safety. Still, at least this run in with Doom featured something new. He had changed the help. It seemed that Doom felt that his minions were too stupid and contracted out to demons for help.

They were kind of smart - enough to capture the team, and somehow they had gotten a hold of mystical restraints that had stopped the team from accessing their powers. It had even managed to de-rock Ben, which was quite a feat. That was probably the most annoying part of this capture. Unlike the others, he'd never been reluctant to embrace his powers and he hated that he could not flame on.

In the end, he gave an exaggerated sigh and faux relaxed – which had the added advantage of pissing off Doom.

Sue hissed, "You're out of your goddamn mind."

Johnny smirked, "Well he is more interested in your honey than mine, and I'm guessing this monologue will not be ending for a while, so I may as well get comfortable."

Ben snickered, "I'm with matchstick. If I've got to listen to him droning on, then I want to be comfortable." He almost collapsed in laughter, when he saw that Reed was squirming and sticking as close as possible to Sue.

However, what the team had forgotten was that Johnny could be relaxed for a reason. He also made a vow to give his fiancée anything she wanted - starting with smoochies. He also made a mental note never to give her shit for buying him jewellery again.

He had gotten engaged to Buffy, only two months ago. Johnny had actually used his fire skills to help craft Buffy's engagement ring, which was a fact that Buffy adored. However, only a few days later, Buffy had given him a platinum band. He'd given her shit, saying that while he was all for being untraditional, usually the guy gave the gal a ring. Buffy had quirked one eyebrow, hit him with half of her strength and explained the purpose of the ring. The ring actually served as a life-tracker. Whilst he was wearing the ring, Buffy's best friend, Willow, could find him anywhere in the world. Hell, at the moment, if Willow helped get him out of here, he would gladly be her test dummy when she practiced her water spells.

Johnny grinned at Doom, and could confess that he personally found it hard to take anyone seriously when they always wore a mask. "Hey Victor! Have you spoken to your therapist about your unhealthy crush on Reed?"

Given the vicious backhand he received, it had either not gone well, or he was still in denial. He smirked, all cocky arrogance, "That a no?" He was not sure in this case who was the worse influence; himself or Buffy.

Sue winced as Johnny earned himself another vicious slap; she screamed, "Stop it!"

Johnny casually spat out the blood from the cut. "Relax Sue, I have a plan." He told them with full confidence. In truth, he never doubted Buffy.

Victor cackled, seemingly very amused with even the suggestion that they could escape. Johnny could see why he was a doubter. They were captured, restrained with demonic cuffs and therefore, they could not access their powers, but they had forgotten to take into account one very important person - Buffy.

Ben was just as depressed, and he asked sarcastically, "So what's the great plan matchstick?"

Johnny really didn't have to answer, as Doom's demon minion came crashing through the window - horn first.

Buffy stood there larger than life, one eyebrow quirked, and quipped, "Can anyone join this party?"

Johnny tried to look innocent, as he told Doom, "Sorry. I forgot to mention she was my plus one."

Buffy pretended to be disappointed, "I heard this was the hippest, coolest party around, so I brought a friend."

Faith stood next to Buffy, long sword in hand, "What's the matter chuckles?" she asked Doom, before she added, "you were really stupid hiring demonic help."

It really wasn't the best workout, the last chosen two had ever had. Still, it did save them from boredom. Buffy had graciously allowed Willow to handle Doom. It was only fair, she'd been bored too. The reason? It had been a loooongtime since the last apocalypse.

Minutes later, the two slayers were left standing, and the demons were dead. They moved over to the captured group, in order to release the bindings. The minute they did, they stepped back as Ben morphed back.

Johnny was still hugging Buffy, partly in relief, and he was just really glad that his fiancée could kick ass. "Hey, Pebbles. Is it clobber time?"

The Thing smiled, "I would, Firefly, but the red-witch has it covered."

Buffy smiled, and it was blinding. She was just really glad that Willow's hair had turned white, "Stupid villain. He forgot rule number two," she finished primly.

The Fantastic Four group, who had only just started to mix with the Scoobies, were not fully conversant with the Scooby Rules.

Reed watched in bemusement, and Jonny snickered seeing that Reed still stood behind Sue. Willow stood firm, but frowned, "What shall I do with him? He is a meta."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and everyone thought she was a dumb blonde. "I contacted Charles Xavier before we portalled out of London. He should be here soon."

Sue was never one for idle curiosity and asked, "What is Rule One?"

The answer came in unison from, Willow, Faith, Johnny and Buffy, "DON'T DIE!"

Ben shrugged, "I like it. And Rule Two?"

Faith snickered, "Don't mess with B's man."

Well, none of the group could argue with that. Buffy had – in recent years – calmed a great deal, but there were still a few things that could make her angry. The type of angry that could have an entire supernatural community ducking out of sight. The prime one being that you should not touch her family, or her lover. It was just not conducive to living long.

The in-love couple would have commented but Johnny was already paying his fiancée back with a few smoochies. As per usual, the world disappeared around them. Willow rolled her eyes and dropped them through a portal into their room.

Sue, Reed and Ben looked at Willow with a new found respect. "Oh god, I love that Johnny has found someone to love, but god do I wish I could do that."

Faith snickered, "Oh trust me, it's better for everyone that Red did that. B has some urges that will need to be settled."

Reed, bless his little quizzical heart, had to ask, "Urges?"

Faith grinned, and it was full of dirty promises, "To the Slayer, Firefly is her mate and someone tried to encroach."

Sue smirked, looking a little too much like her brother, but Faith could respect that, and she started to snicker. It was one of the things that Sue adored about her own fiancé, but sometimes even she shook her head at his bouts of naiveté. "Don't get between a woman and her man."

Faith nodded, "Agreed. Everyone should remember Rule Number Two."

Nothing else could be said to that. Although, Doom really wished he'd done more research, he'd do anything to avoid the fate of being Logan's claw file. Still, it could have been worse for Doom as he could be at the mercy of the IWC... and their Queen Slayer. When he thought about it; he'd take his punishment.

He had learnt his lesson, and in the future, he would leave Johnny Storm alone. It certainly wasn't worth tangling with the Queen Slayer – Rule Number Two indeed.


End file.
